Dejavu'
by Haruko Haraharu
Summary: iI'm not to good with these so bare with me... ok naota is older haruko comes back for help from him again, but instead of her sweeping him off his feet, he sweeps her, this is a total naotaharuko fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: YESSSS I do own FLCL and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Eeeiiikkkk this is my first fanfic so please be nice, and give me constructive criticism, cause I'm not an expert at these but it was on my mind so yah.. But pleeeaaaasssseeeee REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Let us begin!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chapter 1: Wishing for you  
  
(Hearing foot steps walking on dirt) "Hmmmm."  
  
Naota turned his head and looked at the large iron that lay on the hill in the middle of his town. " I still cant believe that is there, I thought that they where going to get rid of it."  
  
"To bad, I can't stand it any more. every time I look at it, it brings back so many memories."  
  
"Damn it." "."  
  
"Hey Naota!!!" His friends Manabu and Masashi called to him. "What are up to?" "Are you busy?" " Cause if your not. wanna hang out with us at the river???"  
  
Naota looked at them plainly saying, " no." "Sorry guys but I gotta do something for my dad at home, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He walked off while once more looking at the large iron that lay on a hill in the middle in his little town.  
  
"Hmmm. you think he's thinking about her?" Manabu said.  
  
" I think so, in fact he's never stopped thinking of her, and ever sense she left he has been so eerie and quiet, it's kind of creepy. You know?"  
  
"True, he used to be so demanding. But it is as if he just doesn't care any more."  
  
"Hmm. O well, we cant do anything about it. I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon."  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Dad I'm home."  
  
"Ahhhh Naota, welcome home. Did you have a good day at school. did you. meet any girls?? Huh huh??"  
  
"." Naota starting at the floor, in complete silence his dad always asked the same senseless question, after a while he just stopped answering "no" and would walk away or just stare at the floor as if in a trans.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then, well if your hungry there is some soup on the stove."  
  
"No, I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go upstairs."  
  
"Ok then, if you need anything just call me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Naota turned and started walking up the stars to his room.  
  
'Hmmm to bad, I hope he feels better, I know that today is the day.Haruko left, but truly, he should just forget about her, its been about 5 years. She left when he was only 12. My poor son.'  
  
"Uuuugggg it's to bad, damn women, she corrupted my little Naotas mind, why couldn't he pick anyone.normal?"  
  
Naotas dad looked at the paper he was writing on, and decided to write about the day the day she left, I mean well he is a journalist.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Plop Naota planted his body on his bottom bunk; he put his arm across his forehead and stared at the bottom of the upper bunk.  
  
' My name is Naota Nandaba; I live with only my father. My brother is in America doing baseball he is 25 years old, I haven't seen him sense I was 10 years old. I' am now 17 and I go to Kuma high I' am a senior, and am graduating in 2 months.'  
  
Naota gave out a huge "Sigh" remembering all the things he did when he was young.  
  
' When I was 12 years old the weirdest things happened to me; like when Haruko Haruhara came to my house and impersonated a house made. She was such an influence on me and I didn't even notice it not until now.haruko. how I miss her now. I cant ever stop thinking about her even thought to day was the day she left me, her image haunts my very soul, every moment of everyday.'  
  
He turned to his side and looked at this hand.  
  
'With this hand I saved my town, my home, and I should feel proud? Well I don't I truly don't care, with her gone. all my efforts were futile.'  
  
After haruko left, all the machines of medical mechanica including Canti (the first robot that came out of Naotas forehead) just stopped working, we believed it was because Atomisks power and presence vanished into another galaxy.  
  
He squeezed his fist, as if he hated or regretted ever meeting her, as if he hadn't finished some thing that he began or needed to do.  
  
'What is this feeling, I feel so empty, as if I need to get something, as if I have unfinished tasks.'  
  
Thinking of this made him go into a deep sleep.  
  
(Dreaming)  
  
"Huh where am I?"  
  
Looking around he found himself in a field with hands everywhere and Canti right next to him. He looked at Canti and saw the symbol that used to show on his face whenever he would transform with him. He was confused. All of a sudden he heard a yell and some crashing as if there was fight going on. He looked straight ahead of him and saw her.  
  
"Haruko." "Haruko?!"  
  
He stopped as he saw her run towards his direction; his eyes grew wide with excitement and disbelief all at the same time.  
  
Then she spoke: "CANTI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP. NOW!!!!"  
  
Canti began to run over towards her, and began to turn the color red and transform into a weapon of some sort.  
  
As Canti and Haruko ran they saw the giant hand they where fighting, but instead of being ahead of then it was right behind Naota. He turned slowly looking at it and he couldn't move, he heard haruko yelling while running towards him he turned to see her, and there was rage in her eyes. He screamed:  
  
"STOP!! HARUKO STOP!!!" But no matter how loud he screamed she kept coming until she was so close it looked as if she was bout to strike, he closed his eyes fearing the sudden pain of death, but as soon as he opened them he was on the ground staring up at the sky, suddenly she looked over him and stared straight into his eyes, -at this moment he was confused- and said:  
  
"Hmmm. his worked to.buuuuttttt, Takkun, your head is the only one that works.so NEVER close your eyes, or else you WILL be useless."  
  
With that she walked away, Naota sat up and watched her, she got up to where Canti was waiting for her and they both walked away, Naota reached out his hand said:  
  
"Wait haruko.why?"  
  
When he said this they stopped and she turned around to look at him, but when he saw her face it wasn't hers it was if she was a monster with an evil grin saying "shut the hell up and don't ask questions, just sit there and be a good boy." She even had a slight glow of black around her body.  
  
With that he woke up.  
  
Gasping, Naota shot up off his bed, and hit the ceiling of the bottom bunk, with a huge bang!  
  
"OUCH.OUCH.OUCH!!!" "." "Damn it."  
  
Rubbing his head while thinking to him self: ' Uugg what did that dream mean. I remember her saying that my head is the only one that works.but what does she mean when she says "but NEVER close your eyes". Well.'  
  
"WHATEVER, I'm not going to stress over it, she's gone and that's that!"  
  
'Anyway I think I'll go take a shower.to cool off a bit.' He got up from his bed and took off his shirt, he stood in front of the mirror placed on his wall, and began to look over him self still wondering if all those workout sessions he took where really helping his body structure.  
  
(By the way I think Naota was hot little boy so I really wanted to make him a bit muscular not to much but just perfect to the point of being a hot 17 year old)  
  
After pondering for a bit, he walked off into his bathroom to proceed in taking a shower.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Ahhhh Naota did you get enough rest? Are you hungry now there is still some soup left."  
  
"No thanks, ummm I think I'm just gonna go for a walk out side, just for a bit. I'll be back." As Naota said this he kept his head down and turned to walk towards the door.  
  
"Ok, just. come back safe, and uh don't do any mischievous things without me knowing."  
  
'Freak, god dad why do you have to be so embarrassing?'  
  
Walking out the door he looked up at the sky noticing it was unnaturally dark, he began to walk down his street not really caring to much about why or how the sky got so dark.  
  
As he was walking, he reached the park that was about 2-3 blocks away from his house, as he sat down on a bench looking up at the sky, noticing a bright light that kind of looked like a shooting star riding across the sky.  
  
While sitting, he watched it thinking it would just go across the sky, but soon after, he realized it was coming closer and closer to him until it seemed it was gonna crash right in to him, just with that visual he jumped from the bench and ran a different direction.  
  
About 10 seconds later there was a large rumble like an explosion, he turned around to see, and saw that the so called shooting star crashed into the park, immediately he got a sharp feeling of harukos presence in his heart.  
  
"Haruko."  
  
Hoping it had something to do with that feeling he took the chance and ran over to where the object had crashed.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Hehehehehe bwwhahahahaaahaha!!!! I TRIED so very hard, and I don't know if I succeeded but if it is good let me know in all those lovely reviews **ahem** may I repeat lovely REVIEWS that all of you are going to write to me. Anyway I left a little cliffhanger so that you would want to read more I hope it worked.  
  
I mean don't you want to know why Naota got that feeling and what the dream means and what is up with the crash landing of the so called "shooting star" well review and maybe I'll write the next chapter thanks a lot ja!!! 


	2. complete disbelief

Disclaimer: YESSSS I do own FLCL and all of its characters. Hee heee I'm so lucky.  
  
A/N: um okies lets go. Let us begin the second chap!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 2: Complete disbelief  
  
While running towards the crashed object, Naotas heart began to ache even faster, and the feeling of harukos presence grew stronger. As he got closer all the smoke and dust began to vacuum into the center of the crashed object then blew away extremely fast. Naota stopped about 3 feet away from the object and peered to see what it was. There seemed to be some sort of round barrier around what seemed to be a.a vespa?  
  
"What." "O my god is it really.her?"  
  
He ran toward the vespa as the barrier went down and at first he didn't see anything but the vespa, soon after a limp body appeared to be lying on the vespas seat.  
  
"Haruko?.HARUKO!!!"  
  
He ran toward her thinking that maybe she had gone unconscious.  
  
"Haruko. wake up, please, are you ok? Haruko."  
  
He went towards her bare delicate neck and tried to find a pulse.  
  
'I cant find one.please don't tell me she is dead.please don't tell me that!'  
  
So for a moment he tried to think of a way to find out for sure if she was truly dead. He picked up her body and gently carried her over to the bench that was nearby, and laid her body down. He put his head to her upper chest hopping for a signal of any sort, but there was nothing, raising his head from her chest he looked to her face and saw that it was pale, then he slowly peered down to her lips, so delicate, so beautiful. Then it clicked, he remembered how she once saved him with CPR so he decided to give it a shot, he leaned down to her face, and closed his eyes, there lips only centimeters away.  
  
"Bhmmmmm!"  
  
"Hubummmhemmm!"  
  
"Sswwwaaamack!"  
  
"Ah.ah.AH.OH MY GOD!"  
  
To Naotas surprise haruko grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss, from this his face began to redden to a deep cherry red.  
  
"Ha. har.haru." Naota said  
  
"Well looky here it's Naota, and you still blush like a ignorant child." Haruko said with a grin of superiority.  
  
By that comment Naotas extreme blush died down.  
  
"Heh, please, are you still dwelling on the past haruko, aren't you the one that told me to grow up and forget all about that."  
  
Haruko replied, "Wellllll, from the looks of it.you haven't forgotten at all, I bet you haven't even tried."  
  
Haruko kept her grin up.  
  
"Whatever, like you have the right to talk, you left 5 years ago. You don't know me now."  
  
When haruko saw this, she looked into the dark deep ocean blue eyes that stared at the floor, she saw that she was right, he didn't even try to forget her, in fact she could see that he missed her, a lot. She felt kind of sad and yet a little happy, all together she realized that she really didn't want him to for get her, not ever.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Daaaad!!!.guess who's back."  
  
Naota and haruko walked back to his house to get some tools that haruko apparently left there, since she did crash into the ground her bike needed a bit of a touch up.  
  
"Huh, Oh Naota your baaaack how was your wa-."  
  
An immediate look of shock spread across Mr.Nandabas face.  
  
"Hiya, Mr. Nandaba, how ya doing? Long time no see."  
  
Naota had the look 'Oh God how pathetic', Mr. Nandaba, was speechless, and haruko had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Man why are all of you so quiet, it's creepy."  
  
"Bu.bu.but.you're here, haruko you're here." Mr. Nandaba replied.  
  
"Yah well I need some of the tools I kept here for safe keeping."  
  
"What? Tools, (sweat drop) well if that's all then go for it, um ju- ju- just don't do any mischievous things like hit people or something of that sort."  
  
Haruko looked at him with an "o come on why would I do that" look.  
  
"Please why would I do that, I'm just here to fix some things, and I might have to borrow your son again.well only if you don't mind."  
  
"uh.uh..uh.he ha.. you..you...are kidding right I mean I thought that was all over, well you know what I mean the incident with the um, the thing called . what was it .medical mechanica I think. ya, wasn't that all over."  
  
He looked at her with hope, remembering the time she had to use his head and it didn't go so well, he really didn't want to go through that again.  
  
She noticed this and said, "Well it might be something of that sort but don't worry, I won't need your head."  
  
This brought shivers down his spine, and he could have sworn that he saw an evil glow around her.  
  
"Yah yah, ok ok, just go and do your thing don't get me involved, ever."  
  
"Okie dokie, sure thing."  
  
With that haruko turned around grabbed Naota ear and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
They soon arrived in Naotas room.  
  
"Oww. okay you can let go of my ear I am fully capable of moving on my own."  
  
Haruko turned and faced him, "Oh really that's a new one."  
  
(By the way I don't remember if I mentioned this but haruko is about 5'7" and Naota is 5'11")  
  
He looked down upon her sighed.  
  
While walking past her into his room he said, "So, your so called tools are in here. Well I doubt it, I cleaned out this room over 5 times and I found nothing of that sort so."  
  
Interrupted.  
  
"Do you have a pry bar?"  
  
"What?! What do you need a pry bar for?"  
  
"To get my tools."  
  
"."  
  
"uhhhgggg just go get me one, you'll see." (Saying this while waving her hand for him to go.)  
  
While he was gone she began to walk around the room and just looked at everything, she noticed a book on his desk that had no words on its cover, it was just a black book. She picked it up, and 3 photos fell out. She picked them up and looked at them. One was of Naota holding a girls hand blushing, the second one was of him having his arm over the girls shoulder smiling widely, and the last one was him holding the girl from the back while nuzzling his head on her lower neck. But in all the 3 pictures the girls face was scratched out so you couldn't see her face at all. Haruko stared at them in a daze; she has never seen Naota so happy in his life, but then was distracted by Naota entering the room.  
  
"Oh." Haruko said to him kind of surprised coming back so fast.  
  
He stood there looking at her, then walked up to her.  
  
"Here. You know it isn't very lady like to look through people's personal things."  
  
Taking the pry bar from him she looked at him with an expression of no guilt and said, " well, it isn't my fault if you leave your things everywhere for all to see." With that she tossed the pictures on to the desk sloppily.  
  
He walked over to his desk and placed the pictures back into the book. Then turn to haruko.  
  
"So what where you gonna do with the pry bar?"  
  
She smiled evilly, facing the floor she jammed the pry bar into one of the floor boards then began pushing the pry bar down in order to make the board pop out.  
  
Naota decided that this would be a good time to show his strength, (that he worked so hard on getting) he pushed her aside, gave the pry bar one good hard push and *pop* The board went flying. Under the floor board a yellow box was revealed, haruko picked the box up and opened it, relieved that all her tools where still intact she gave a slight sigh and closed it.  
  
"Um, so why exactly was your tool box under my floor for 5 years?"  
  
"Well, I needed some kind of excuse to come back here." She stared into his eyes.  
  
Naota was surprised by this and tried to think of something but instead he turned his head and had a slight blush on his face thinking, 'she's probably just playing with me again.just ignore it'  
  
Silence.  
  
"OK!! Lets go back to my lovely vespa and fix her all up, before it gets dark."  
  
"Why do you need my help?"  
  
Looking at him with a smile, she pulled his face towards hers, only inches away, she said, "Because you are the only one who can help me."  
  
He rolled his eyes and said, "fine lets go then, I'd like to go to bed on time today for school tomorrow."  
  
"Hee.hahaha.and your still a little school boy."  
  
She began to walk out of the room and he followed behind saying to him self, 'Damn you woman, stop treating me like child, I'm not.anymore.and I'll prove it to you!! Just you wait you'll regret ever saying those words.' With that thought a huge grin swept across his face.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"KAPUT!!!"  
  
"KABOOOMM!!!!"  
  
"CRANK.CRANK."  
  
"PUT..PUT PUT PUT PUT."  
  
"BRVROOOM.BRVROOOOOOM!!!"  
  
"BU BU BU BU."  
  
"Ahhhhhgg, woo wee, it works.I am sooooo happy. (Sparkly eyes)"  
  
Naota looked at her then the vespa and asked, "How old is that thing?"  
  
"Huh, oh, how old. well I really don't know, I don't even remember when I got it."  
  
"How could you not know, your not that old your only like."  
  
"Helloooooo, I'm an alien I don't age, I'll stay young and sexy forever, Bwahahahaha!!! That's why you humans are so pathetic!!"  
  
"Teh* please, why did I even bother." Saying this Naota rolled his eyes and saw that it was getting dark.  
  
"Ok, I have to get going back, I need to sleep. You don't need my help anymore right?"  
  
"Nope I'm fine now."  
  
"Ok, um well then.I guess I'll see you.later.uh bye."  
  
Naota put his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards his house from the park. For a while he heard foot steps following him, so he looked behind him and saw haruko with an innocent face following him like a puppy dog, he had the facial expression like; "What do you want?" and "Why are you here?" . She saw this and said, "Hi!"  
  
He responded, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh! Me? I'm your housemaid, when we arrive at your mansion what would you like me to make you for dinner? How about curry, what about spicy curry, or little prince curry from New York, I heard that one is really."  
  
'O my gawd not his again!!! I knew she was gonna do this, why did I even consider the thought of her not doing this (Haruko still talking in the background) oh I just give up!! .'  
  
^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~^^~  
  
HAR DE HAR!!!!!! I hope you liked this chappie I made it a bit longer then the first one, but everyone loves long chappies right!!??? Anyway review and review AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all!!!! I love you!!!!! If you have any ideas share them I would be happy to put them in my story. + I tried to put a bit of fluff in there but it will get much better with the fluff I promise you that. Oh yes and if you feel that the story might be going to slow you can tell me that to let me know what you are thinking thank you and good night!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!! arigatou!!!! 


	3. Embarassing to say

Disclaimer: Yesssssssss I do own flcl and allllll of the sexy, wild, and cool characters in it!!!!!!!! (Actually no I was just kidding I don't own flcl and all of its characters, except I forgot to put this down on my other chapters, anyway but I do own the 3 DVDs)  
  
A/N: yahoooooooo!!!!!!!! I'm glad to see you all like it so far I know I put in the second chappie really fast, but that was because I wrote it ahead of time so that my readers wont get mad at me for taking so long cause I know I got mad at them for taking a really long time anyway ya thanks and I hope you will all still love me!!!!! ^^ _ _  
W ^ 


	4. im sooo soorry dont kill me please!

A authors note notice  
  
Hey everyone I appreciate the reviews, I love them all, unfortunately I am unable to write chapter 4 for a while (I guess some of you might have figured this out already) I am sooooo sooorrrrry, please forgive me I've been in Canada visiting my grandparents, and slash ex-boyfriend, and they don't have a comp.  
  
(Damn poor relatives)  
  
So yah and I have to go in to surgery because of my damn kidney, so I will be in the hospital for a while, I am sooooo sorry please for give me and keep me on your favorites list (puppy eyes) anyway wish me luck for the surgery.  
  
I promise to update as soon as possible  
  
Haruko_harahru  
  
^^ XD  
^ 


End file.
